my love is vampire
by noviuzumaki
Summary: walaupun kau membenciku tapi, aku akan selalu mencintaimu apapun yang terjadi karena dimataku kamu tetap penyelamatku.
1. Chapter 1

Cast : Female Namikaze / Uzumaki Naruto

Uchiha Sasuke

Other

Author : Noviuzumaki

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Genre :,Romance,Family,And supranatural.

Rated : M ( untuk mesum )

Warning : OOC, Gender Bender, typo berserakan dimana-mana, dll

 **summary** : Naruto yang harus merelakan dirinya menjadi seorang maid dari seorang yang dia cintai sekaligua yang membenci dirinya. Bisakah ia menghilangkan cintanya dan beralih ke pria lain atau kah dia tetap pada pendirian untuk tetap mencintai pria itu yang ternyata seorang vampire yang dingin sekaligus pangeran dari kerajaan vampire.

 **chapter 1**

naruto Pow

hai minna, perkenalkan namaku namikaze naruto, aku adalah anak dari namikaze minato dan uzumaki kushina yang berubah menjadi namikaze kushina. tou-chan adalah Pemilik salah satu perusahaan terbesar dikonoha yaitu namikaze corp.. Aku berumur 17 Tahun aku bersekolah di konoha high school. aku memilik rambut pirang panjang yang selalu aku ikat twintal, aku memiliki bola mata berwana biru dan tanda lahir di kedua pipi ku yang menurut teman-temanku seperti kumis kucing. tinggiku dibawah rata-rata makanya teman-temanku selalu bilang kalau aku adalah gadis terimut dan termanis disekolahku.

Aku menyukai seorang laki-laki yang bernama uchiha sasuke.  
Kau tahu ia adalah lelaki paling populer disekolah. di memiliki perawakan yang tinggi, rahang yang tegas kulit bak porselin rambutnya yang menurutku errrrrr... seperti pantat ayam matanya yang hitam sekelam langit malam entah kenapa dia tidak pernah tersenyum dia selalu berwajah datar, yang rasanya ingin ku benturkan ketembok. tapi yang paling penting dia sangat tampan dan memiliki banyak fansgirl yang galaknya seperti singa yang kelaparan.  
hhffffttt Tapi aku hanya dapat menatapnya dari jauh, jika aku berdekatan dengannya, jantungku menjadi tidak beraturan.  
Aku sangat gugup jika dekat dengannya, dan dapat membuatku melakukan hal bodoh lagipula, bagaimana aku mendekatinya jika para fansgirl gila itu selalu berada didekatnya seperti bodyguard tanpa tanda jasa.

"hoy naruto, kau tak mendengar apa yang ku katakan "Ucap sahabatku ino yamanaka sambil marah-marah  
" heh, kau tadi bicara apa!? "tanyaku sambil memasang wajah kaget

" kau tak mendengar curhatku, kau pasti masih memikirkan sasuke, ckckckc kau selalu memimpikannya, kau harus mendekatinya jika kau benar-benar menyukainya " Nasehat ino seperi seorang ibu-ibu yang menasehati anaknya.

" Biarlah perasaan ini berjalan dengan sendirinya "Ucapku memasang wajah sedih.

" jika kau terus memendamnya, itu akan sangat sakit, kau tahu "

" Tak apa, aku malu jika harus berhadapan dengannya, aku tak sanggup " Ucapku

" Sebentar lagi ia akan pindah ke otogakure ,apakah kau akan tetap mempertahankan ke Egoisanmu itu " Tanya ino

" Aku tak tahu "

Tbc

 **Hai minna, kenalkan aku author baru aku mohon kritik dan saran yang mendukung ya .**

 **Sampai jumpa dichapter depan.**


	2. Chapter 2

Cast : Female Namikaze / Uzumaki Naruto

Uchiha Sasuke

Other

Author : Noviuzumaki

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Genre :,Romance,Family,And supranatural.

Rated : M ( untuk mesum )

Warning : OOC, Gender Bender, typo berserakan dimana-mana, dll

 **summary** : Naruto yang harus merelakan dirinya menjadi seorang maid dari seorang yang dia cintai sekaligua yang membenci dirinya. Bisakah ia menghilangkan cintanya dan beralih ke pria lain atau kah dia tetap pada pendirian untuk tetap mencintai pria itu yang ternyata seorang vampire yang dingin sekaligus pangeran dari kerajaan vampire.

 **Chapter 2**

kantin

Aku dan Ino berjalan kearah kantin saat jam istirahat.

Saat sampai aku melihat Sasuke dengan seorang perempuan cantik yang memiliki surai merah dan memakai kacamata. Entah kenapa terasa sangat sakit saat melihat mereka berdua bermesraan seperti itu. Aku terus mengawasi gerak gerik mereka.

Dan tiba-tiba perempuan itu memegang lengan Sasuke.

'oh kami-sama ini benar-benar menyakitkan' batinku sambil menggigit jariku dan menangis ala anime ( lupakan ). Sasuke malah membalas memegang lengan perempuan itu dengan begitu mesranya.

#Naruto Pov End

Author Pov

Naruto terus menatap Sasuke entah apa yang sekarang ia pikirkan dengan otaknya yang tidak bisa diajak untuk berfikir, kepalanya benar - benar pusing sekarang

" hoi, Naruto ayo cepat kita pesan makanan ckck" omel Ino sambil berkacak pinggang.

" iya - iya tunggu sebentar tidak sabaan sekali sih " ucap naruto sambil menggerutu tidak jelas.

" memangnya kau sedang memperhatikan apa?" tanya Ino sambil menengok kekanan dan kekiri.

" itu lihatlah Ino " ucap naruto dengan mata yang berkaca- kaca siap untuk menangis.

" oh... dia karin akira dia murid pindahan dari Kusagakure High School dan kamu mau tahu sesuatu " ucap Ino sambil menyeringai kearah Naruto

" memang kenapa lagipula hei kenapa kau jadi bermain rahasiaan denganku menyebalkan " ucap naruto sambil berwajah cemberut dan mengerucutkan bibirnya.

" hehehe gomen gomen menurut gosip yamg beredar dia itu tunangannya Sasuke " ucap Ino sambil tertawa garing.

" kau serius, kau tidak berbohongkan Ino " jawab Naruto sambil mengeluarkan wajah khawatir.

" mwo untuk apa aku bercanda, lebih baik kau mulai membuka hatimu untuk laki - laki lain, masih banyak laki - laki yang hendak menjadi kekasihmu kau tau itu " nasehat Ino sambil mengeluarkan wajah prihatin. siapa yang tidak prihatin jika sahabat mu seperti orang mati takut hidup pun malas.

" Kau tahu disini sakit sekali Ino " ucap Naruto dengan mata yang berair dan ingus yang sudah meler.

# srott

suara ingus Naruto

' yare - yare kenapa aku mempunyai sahabat yang jorok hhhhh... modukusei ne ' batin Ino meringis

Semalaman Naruto terus memikirkan ucapan Ino bahwa Sasuke sudah memiliki Tunangan berarti jalannya sudah sangat sempit untuk mendapatkan hati Sasuke. Naruto bangun dengan mata yang sembab, ia menangis semalaman , karena jujur ia sangat mencintai Sasuke walau pun hanya melihat laki - laki itu dari jauh. Baginya laki - laki itu sudah menjadi semangat dalam hidupnya dan menjadi matahari diharinya yang gelap, cinta Naruto muncul, saat Sasuke menolongnya 1 Tahun yang lalu

#Flashback

" cih sial aku terlambat ini gara - gara aku bermain PS semalaman , bagaimana ini bisa- bisa gerbangnya ditutup dan aku tidak bisa masuk walaupun aku bisa masukpun aku pasti akan mendapat hukuman dari guru aneh siapa lagi kalau bikan hatake kakashi "

Dengan wajah panik Naruto berlari seperti orang yang sedang lomba lari maraton dan tidak menyadari ada mobil yang melaju kearahnya.

" Awas " teriak seseorang lalu menyelamatkannya.

" kau tak apa " ucap lelaki itu yang masih mempertahankan wajah datarnya.

" Tak apa, bagaimana denganmu? " tanya naruto dengan raut khawatir.

" Hn " jawab orang itu dengan kata andalannya ( Lalu pergi dengan kaki yang terpincang ).

" gomen sudah merepotkanmu " ucap Naruto sambil berojigi.

" Hn " dengan wajah datar. Muncul perempatan didahi naruto. ' apa-apan dia singkat sekali dia berbicara rasanya ingin ku hajar wajahnya tapi, aku tak sanggup dia sangat tampan dan begitu mempesona mungkin, aku menyukainya ' batin Naruto sambil wajah merona.

" chotto matte, k-kalau b-boleh t-tahu sss-siapa n-namamu " tanya Naruto tergagap dengan merona dan memainkan kedua telunjuknya di dadanya.

" namaku ..."

TBC

Bagaimana, aku butuh kritik dan saran, mohon Comment ya , arigato ^^


End file.
